1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle traveling control device to avoid an obstacle ahead of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a traveling control device that detects the obstacle present on the traveling road ahead of a vehicle and guides the vehicle to avoid the obstacle in order to reduce driving strain on a driver and enhance the safety of the vehicle has been developed and put into practical use.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-81604 discloses a vehicle that drives automatically while recognizing the environment outside the vehicle and changes lane while avoiding the obstacle ahead of the vehicle. In the technology in which a target path to connect a target arrival position arrived at by avoiding the obstacle to the present position of the vehicle is set by a plurality of nodes to guide the vehicle.
However, in the processing of the target path disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-81604, problems occur in that control is performed for each node, the number of operations is increased, delay occurs, and control cannot be performed smoothly. Even if the operation delay is corrected, another operation delay for the correction becomes large and cannot be neglected.